OF-1 Daedalus
The OF-1 Daedalus is the primary fighter from Image Fight and secondary fighter of Image Fight II alongside with the OF-3 Garuda. It also is a ship available in R-Type Final. It has the ability to change it's speed in 4 levels, ranging from very slow to very fast. More interesting is that the thrust from speed changing can damage enemies, which can come in use at some parts. Weapons The OF-1 is able to equip several armor components that connect to the front of the fighter. Each armor can take only one hit before being destroyed. Also, the OF-1 can only equip one armor at a time and cannot detach it by trying to equip another armor. Image Fight II adds additional armors, but for a different fighter. The armors are: *Drill Cannon - Shoots pulse lasers directly ahead. *V-Vulcan - Shoots shots in a V pattern, leaves the front vulnerable without Pods but has some front attack ability. *Side Shot - Shoots shots to the left and right of the OF-1, leaves the front vulnerable without Pods. *Ring Laser - Shoots a semi waving circular ring in a V pattern. It will shoot ahead if the Fire button is held down. *Reflection Ball - Shoots balls in a V pattern that bounces off of walls and targets. *5-Way - Shoots 5 shots directly ahead in a wide pattern. *Homing Missiles - Shoots several missiles that home in on nearby targets. *Search Laser - Shoots small lasers that shoot ahead then turn 90 degrees left/right to hit targets. *Shield - Forms a circular shield in front that blocks some bullets. In order to use this, you have to hold the Fire button. The Garuda's Weaponry is the next: *Plasma Flame - A short range flame thrower is released that bends up to 90 degrees opposite of the movement of the OF-3. *Side Search Laser - Works exactly like the Homing Laser except instead of shooting up, it shoots to the left and right then bends up/down. *Ground Missile - Missiles shoot out the sides and travel up along the terrain. *Gravity Bomb - A slow moving bomb is shot ahead and upon impact spreads out a small distance. *Multi-Barrier - A barrier is formed that slightly moves when the OF-3 moves. It can also be shot out to damage targets. *Speed Cannon - The speed of the ship determines how big the shot is. Higher speeds means smaller shots. Pods In addition to the armors, the OF-1 is capable of using up to three Pods that act as support fire. When at least two are available (the left and right ones), pressing Thrust and Fire simultaneously shoots them a short distance before returning. In R-Type Final, simply detaching/returning the Force enables this feature. *Red Pods - Shoot in a direction opposite of the fighter's movement. *Blue Pods - Shoot straight always. R-Type Final exclusive: *Yellow Pods - Do not shoot anything but have a powered up version of the launch attack. *Green Pods - A better version of Red Pods. They shoot in two directions simultaneously. Cameos *The OF-1 has made an appearance in two other Irem games, a Game Boy game and R-Type Final. *In R-Type Final, the weapons are split up between 5 fighters, OF-1 through OF-5. Each one has their own theme and set of weapons. Also, the armors are indestructible as they are Force units that act like the Standard Force. Category: Shmup Fighters